


神威律师事务所讨论群

by mushroomlike



Series: 神威律师事务所 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomlike/pseuds/mushroomlike
Summary: 讨论群日常





	神威律师事务所讨论群

**Author's Note:**

> lof杀我
> 
> 现代律师pa，bug就当是二设吧qwq  
> ooc，路人视角所以原创路人x3，有一点点鸣佐
> 
> 以上ok的话点链接哦

[第一天](https://n.hongdoulive.com/novel/dialog/novelId/2461247975445/chapterId/2461248761918/cover/1?share_type=Android_StoryChapterActivity&fr=2&from=singlemessage#/) [第二天](https://n.hongdoulive.com/novel/dialog/novelId/2461247975445/chapterId/2461352529985/cover/1?share_type=Android_StoryChapterActivity&fr=4) [第三天](https://n.hongdoulive.com/novel/dialog/novelId/2461247975445/chapterId/2461962047548/cover/1?share_type=Android_ReadNovelActivity&fr=2&from=singlemessage) [第四天](https://n.hongdoulive.com/novel/dialog/novelId/2461247975445/chapterId/2462720503848/cover/1?share_type=Android_StoryChapterActivity&fr=2&from=singlemessage)


End file.
